Harry Potter and the New Age
by Baueros
Summary: Starts imediatly after the end of the final book but before the epilogue. Harry attempts to adjust with Ginny's help to a world where he is no longer being hunted. H/G and some R/Hr. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Hi people. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and only my second ever fanfic. For anyone who does read my Final Fantasy XIII fic I'd like you to know that I haven't given up on it however I had ideas for this and had to write it before it went out of my head.**

**This piece is entirely my own writing however it has been influenced by other works on this site. As a result there will be some similarities between this fic and some others however this is not intentional. I plan to go off in my own way.**

**Please R+R however I don't mind if you don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: As awesome as I am (not) I am not JKR and never will be so Harry Potter and all other things used in this fic are not mine.**

* * *

><p>They walked back to the Great Hall in silence, Ron and Hermione walked slightly ahead, surprised by what Harry had told them but content for now to leave it at that. They were currently walking with their arms round each other, proof that they had finally accepted their feelings for each other. Harry was walking a few steps behind them smiling slightly, thoughts of a particular redheaded girl filling his mind. They reached the Great Hall a few minutes later and Ron and Hermione entered without looking back to check that Harry was still with them, Harry himself had stopped and once again pulled out his Invisibility Cloak throwing it over himself. He knew that if he was seen he would again be swamped, by families of those who had fallen in the battle or people wanting to congratulate him or know the full story about how he defeated Voldemort and he did not want to face that yet. He slipped inside the Great Hall taking care not to bump into anyone as he slowly made his way towards where Ginny was wandering looking concerned. He watched walking slowly as she went up to Ron and Hermione gazing expectantly behind them as if hoping to see someone who wasn't there.<p>

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked when she was close enough for them to hear her.

Hermione looked round realising that he was no longer with them.

"He was with us right until we entered the Hall." Hermione said looking round slightly worried for a moment, "He probably went to Gryffindor tower to get some sleep." she reasoned.

"Yeah." Said Ron trying to be reassuring, "He must be exhausted."

But Ginny didn't believe them, knew they were curious as to where he was. She decided that it would be best to go to Gryffindor tower and wait for him there. She turned and walked away from Ron and Hermione heading for the exit and a second later vanished and felt a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

"It's me," Harry whispered in her ear, "I don't want to have to deal with others yet."

Ginny nodded to show she understood and Harry removed his hand from over her mouth. Ginny slowly turned round under the invisibility cloak and snaked her hands around Harry's neck and kissed him silently, he returned the kiss gratefully eyes closed wrapping his hands around her waist. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Should we take a walk?" Ginny asked quietly. "We don't want anyone bumping into us because they don't realise we're here do we?"

"Of course we don't." Harry answered just as quietly, "It might get in the way of other things."

Ginny smiled as they made their way quickly out from the Great Hall heading towards the entrance to the grounds. Once free of the hordes of mourning families they took the cloak off and Harry stowed it in his pocketed once again.

* * *

><p>They walked out in silence, hand in hand, looking out at the grounds which had been cleared of the dead. The only movement was the wind rippling through the grass and the trees, they walked until they came to a tree by the side of the lake where they sat down as they had only a year previously when they had been dating and Ginny rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.<p>

"I think I owe you an explanation." Harry said.

"For what?" Ginny asked lifting her head and looking at him.

"For why I 'vanished off the face of the earth' this year," Harry replied evenly, "And I apologise for Fred... for what happened to him."

Ginny smiled sadly at him returning her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes again.

"No matter what people say you're going to blame yourself aren't you?" She said quietly. "It's not your fault, we knew the risks. We knew death was possible. That's why you didn't want me to fight isn't it? You didn't want me to die."

"Yeah that's why." Harry said stroking her hair. "And it is my fault. If I hadn't come back to Hogwarts this would never have happened."

"And the most feared Dark wizard of our time would still be out there getting stronger by the day. We'd all be living in fear and in little over a month at least half of us would be dead of worse." Ginny cut across him with only a hint of annoyance that he was blaming himself.

She had expected it of course, he was bound to blame himself because it was him that Voldemort was after and him that had told everyone that they were fighting. She didn't blame him for what had happened. Not for Fred's death or for blaming himself. It was natural to in his position. Harry sighed about to begin talking again but she once again cut across him.

"You walked past me didn't you. Under the cloak. When you went to..." her voice faltered.

"I...I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. "I had to."

"But what if you had died? What if you hadn't come back?" Ginny asked her voice showing the tears that she would not release.

"... I couldn't say goodbye." Harry said avoiding the question. "If I had stopped I would never have been able to go and Voldemort could never be killed."

"What do you mean he couldn't be killed if you didn't go?" Ginny asked sounding confused.

Harry said nothing but picked her up quietly as he stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Slowly he started to walk back towards the castle heading towards Gryffindor tower.

"If you're going to understand that happened and why I'm going to have to start from the beginning." Harry began. "Not when I survived as a child. Before even that. I'm going to start fifty years ago when Tom Riddle was only eleven."

And he told her everything that Dumbledore had ever shown him or told him about Voldemort's childhood and the Horcruxes as he carried her through the silent wreckage of the castle, he reached the portrait whole at the same time as he got to the prophecy, the portrait of the fat lady looked at Ginny in his arms eyes wide open and listening to his every word and didn't even wait for a password before swinging open to admit them. As he climbed through taking care not to bump Ginny into the sides he told her how Snape had overheard the beginning of the prophecy before being caught at which she cut across him.

"Snape, heard the start of the prophecy?" she asked clearly shocked.

"And he told Voldemort what he heard." Harry said. "I know the full thing though."

He began to climb the stair to the boys' dormitories knowing that he couldn't get up to the girls as he recited.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _That was all Snape heard before being caught and rushed to tell his master, however he did not hear the ending which Dumbledore told me. _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _He reached his and Ron's old dormitory as he finished reciting it and pushed the door open with his foot carried Ginny inside and placed her gently on his old bed. He then walked towards the door shutting it and pulling out his wand muttering "_Muffliato, Colloportus._" Sealing the door shut with a squelch and preventing anyone who came up the stairs being able to hear inside although they could still hear out.

"So Snape told Voldemort that the only one able to beat him would be born at the end of July?" Ginny asked to clarify what had caused the attack on Harry as a baby as he came over to sit on the bed next to her and wrap his arms round her and pulling her close.

"And have parents who had escaped him three times." Harry said. "And Voldemort took that to mean me. Another half-blood, however Dumbledore told me that it could have also referred to Neville."

"I knew Snape was evil. So Voldemort chose you because you're a half-blood like him instead of a pure-blood like Neville?" Ginny said shocked.

"Yeah. Of course you know that led to the attack on my family when I was only one not long after you yourself were born. My dad tried to hold him off while my mum was to run for it with me." He said tears forming in his eyes at the memory, seen only through Voldemort's own eyes 5 months previously. "He didn't stand a chance; he had left his wand behind. After defeating my dad Tom chased after my mum who had ran upstairs with me. He told her to stand aside and that she had no need to die, that he only wanted me. She wouldn't move so he killed her before turning upon me. We all know the result of that." He said bitterly rubbing the scar on his head.

"But why couldn't he touch you?" Ginny asked.

"Love. My mother died because of her love for me to save me." Harry said before continuing with the story.

He told her of life with the Dursleys, how they had made him sleep under the stairs, how he had kept making things happen that he could not explain. How eventually Hagrid had came on his eleventh birthday and told him he was a wizard, how he hadn't believed him to start with; of getting to Kings Cross to get the train and not knowing what he was doing, of overhearing Mrs. Weasley mention muggles on the way to the platform and deciding to follow her and the 5 children with her all of whom had flaming red hair, how his heart had skipped a beat when Ginny had wished him good luck as he ran for the barrier and he had dismissed it for nerves; of meeting Fred and George and how he had watched Ginny and her mum fascinated by them and his first glance into a world where he was famous and knew nothing about. He told her of his, Ron's and Hermione's adventures during their first year, he even mentioned how Fred and George had indeed tried to send him a toilet seat as a get well soon after his fight and narrow escape with Voldemort. At this Ginny laughed.

"I know the next bit I was there," She said. "You came ours, recued me from the Chamber of Secrets later that year, I never did thank you for that properly as I was too shy." She paused to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my life." She whispered in his ear.

"I would gladly do it again if I had to." Harry said returning the kiss.

He decided to then skip ahead to what had happened after Bill and Fleur's wedding. He told her about their being found almost immediately and having to fight the Death Eaters in a small cafe. How they had fled to Grimmauld Place. How they had found R.A.B. the person who had discovered the Horcruxes and how it had been Sirius' brother, their fight with Lupin; their break into the ministry, how they had given Umbridge what she deserved. He described life on the run, how he was always listening for news of her, how Ron had run out on them worried for his family, how he had taken to watching her dot on the marauders map while listening to Phineas Nigellus talk about goings on at the school. Ron's reappearance, destroying the locket, and many more things until eventually he said.

"And then you arrived, you know most of it from there, however there are a few things that you must also know." He proceeded to tell her about how they had snuck into the Shrieking Shack, watched as Voldemort used Nagini to kill Snape.

How Snape had given him memories as Voldemort left and declared a cease fire and for Harry to give himself up. How he had discovered that he was a horcrux that Voldemort had never intended to make, how he must die in order for Voldemort to be defeated. He told him how he had told Neville that the snake must die as he had never been able to kill it himself before hand; how he had struggled so hard to walk past her without saying goodbye believing it was to go to his doom, how his last thought when he was about to be killed was of her and keeping her alive. When he mentioned being hit by the curse Ginny gasped and demanded to be shown the bruising. After she had satisfied herself that it was not immediately a problem she let him continue, he told her of his dream like state talking with Dumbledore in the in-between. He told her how he had come back, how he had no choice but to remain still and fake death to survive and kill Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Eventually he finished the story and rested his head on hers as they sat in silence. Ginny was crying silently, Harry was the most selfless person she knew even his own death had been for the benefit of others and the hopes that they could lead a happy life.<p>

"So Snape was on our side all along then?" Ginny asked as he finished.

"Yeah. It surprised me too, but he loved my mother and worked to overthrow Voldemort because of it." Harry said.

Slowly Ginny drifted off to sleep still sat cuddled up to Harry, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers where he too finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Again I realise there are some similarities to other, better fics already on this site but they weren't intentional.<strong>

**I won't make any promises but I hope to have the next chapter up by this time next week. Don't be too surprised or upset if it's not. Please. My time keeping is awful.**

**Until then I hope you enjoyed it and if you can find it in your hearts to press the review button and tell me what you think then I will be most grateful.**

**Baueros.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**A/N: I realise that I said I wasn't likely to update before next week and not to get your hopes up but I seem to have been hit with a writing bug at the moment and I'm gonna make use of it. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter I really appreciate them they spur me on to write even more. Also I need a hand on a small decision that wont effect the story for a while but I'd rather make now so that I have it sorted than wait and the story go downhill because I wasn't prepared. Should the four of them (Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione) go back to Hogwarts? Either they all go back or they all don't because I'm not splitting them. I'm almost set on them going back but haven't quite made up my mind and was wondering what you the reader would prefer.**

**My appologies for the long authors note. please R+R it makes my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: However much I'd love to be her I'm both the wrong age and wrong gender to be JKR so I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A loud yell woke Ginny from her sleep, for a moment she thought she had imagined it until she realised Harry was muttering in his sleep<p>

"No - not Ginny - please don't be dead Ginny - take me - kill me instead just not Ginny."

Panicking slightly Ginny managed to wriggle out of his rather tight grasp and attempted to wake him, as he got worse and started to thrash around in his sleep. Judging by how it was still dark outside she guessed she hadn't been asleep for long. A loud knock on the door startled her as it was followed swiftly by Ron's voice.

"Harry, are you in there? Have you seen Ginny, mum's having a fit looking for you both."

Ginny pointed her wand at the door and muttered "_Alohomora_" unsealing it and allowing Ron to tumble through it onto the floor.

"Finally." He said getting up and looking round as Hermione walked through after him; spotting Ginny knelt on Harry's bed leaning over him Ron's mood automatically changed to one of rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOIN-" he cut off as he noticed Harry was thrashing around still asleep his mutterings getting worse. "How long has he been like that?" Ron asked now concerned that something serious was happening.

"I... I don't know" Ginny said fighting back tears, "He shouted about five minutes ago which woke me up and once I broke free of his grip he got even worse." She explained, "I'm here." she said softly to Harry as he called her name again.

Ron just stood there looking dumbstruck at them until Hermione hit him over the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked turning to face her.

"You should go and get your family. And maybe Madam Pomfrey." She told him.

Ron nodded and ran out of the room quickly while Hermione stayed behind and tried to calm down both Ginny and Harry; the latter of whom was still thrashing round, still shouting.

"Not Ginny - No - I won't let you. Kill me. Don't kill Ginny."

Ginny hugged him tightly and pulled him closer to her, trying to still his movements while muttering in his ear.

"Idiot. It's all right," Hermione heard her say. "I'm here, I'm fine, no one is going to hurt me, please Harry just wake up."

Minuets passed. The only sounds Hermione could hear were Harry continuing to call out in his nightmare and Ginny's constant whispered attempts to sooth him.

"Ginny." She said eventually sitting down on Ron's bed, to wait for him.

"Hmmm?" Ginny responded to show she was listening though her eyes never left Harry.

"It might be a better idea to just wait till he wakes up." She said tentatively. "Last time he was this bad he went on for hours without me being able to do anything to calm him down. It was after that that he took to staring at your dot on the Marauder's Map each night until he finally fell asleep."

Ginny showed no signs of changing tactic however and continued to mutter "It's ok. I'm here. I'm fine. We're all fine." in Harry's ear no matter how pointless it might be. Hermione sighed and stood up again walking over to Ginny and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go and get some rest." She told her gently. "I promise I'll come and get you the moment he wakes."

Ginny sat up and shook her head.

"No." She said forcefully showing there was no room for argument. "I'm not leaving him. Even if it means I have to put a permanent sticking charm on us."

"I don't think it'll come to that." Harry said a small smile on his face as he opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry. Bad nightmare." He said sitting up slowly.

She smiled at him before snogging him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry. I've been like that all year." He whispered in her ear returning the hug.

They fell sideways onto the pillows and lay still, wrapped in each other's arms. Hermione turned away pointedly waiting.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before a clattering told her that Ron had found his parents and was running up the stairs to them. A second later he burst back into the room closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with George sliding in behind them.<p>

"Harry, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said her voice almost breaking with tears as she saw them lay there; still gazing into each other's eyes, communicating without words. "We've been so worried."

"Harry's just woken up." Hermione said smiling slightly as she realised Harry and Ginny were still oblivious to the new entrants. "He had a nightmare where he seemed convinced Ginny was in danger. He wouldn't stop calling for her." She told them. "Only the hundredth time he's had that nightmare." She muttered to Ron making him laugh as she sat down next to him where he had fallen on his bed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly as she walked over to stand right next to them.

"That's all very nice but," She began giving a cough and startling them both. "Not interrupting anything I hope." She said in a sickly sweet voice that suggests trouble.

"M...Mrs. Weasley." Harry stammered as the others struggled not to laugh at his reaction to her.

"If I hadn't been so glad that you're both safe I'd probably be yelling at you right now." She said matter-of-factly. "In-case you haven't noticed that's my daughter you're wrapped up in."

"Mum, I can take care of myself." Ginny piped up angrily. "And if you hadn't noticed I'm as wrapped up in him as he is in me."

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a knowing smile that sent shivers down his spine but remained silent. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand looked shocked at her daughter's outburst but before she could answer Madam Pomfrey bustled in a tray carrying various potions floating along behind her.

"Right let's get a good look at you." She said pushing through those gathered to get to where Harry and Ginny were still sat on his bed, her arms round his waist. "I seem to be forever patching you up."

She smiled as she began examining his arms and face for cuts and bruises, cleaning them and healing them with a flick of her wand.

"Can we have some privacy so I can check him over properly?" she asked looking round at the people still stood there.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded heading for the door quietly.

"Alright but I want a word Harry before you go to sleep." George said going to follow them noticing that a guilty look had appeared on Harry's face he added. "I don't blame you for what happened. I just want a quick word."

He left the room followed quickly by Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said noticing Ginny hadn't moved, her hands still securely fastened around Harry's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said tightening her grip.

Harry smiled his appreciation at her before turning to Madam Pomfrey and saying.

"She can stay."

Mrs. Weasley looked about to argue but Madam Pomfrey cut across her.

"Very well." She said before turning to Mrs. Weasley. "I still need to check her as well, don't worry nothing's going to happen to them while I'm here."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them for a second but then left the room after her husband and closed the door behind them. Ginny smiled at Madam Pomfrey to show her thanks for persuading her mum. She turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not going to fall apart if you let go." Harry told her. She gave him a scathing look. "I'm wide awake at the moment, anyway you need to let go so I can be examined properly."

Ginny sighed and released him but didn't move off his bed. Harry shed his shirt and allowed the matron to begin to inspect the large bruise on his chest from where the _Avada Kedavra _curse had hit him. After a few minutes she pointed her wand at the bruise and began muttering under her breath. Nothing worked.

"Do you know what caused this bruise?" she asked him concerned.

"I was hit by a killing curse while I was in the forest." Harry said in an offhanded way causing Ginny to slap him across the back of his head.

"Don't make it sound like it's no big deal." She scolded him. "Idiot."

"Please don't harm my patients." Madam Pomfrey said a slight chuckle in her voice. "You survived again?" she asked Harry clearly shocked.

He just nodded as she continued to examine the bruise. After a few minutes she sighed and moved onto the rest of his wounds. She noticed the scars on his chest and arm from his journey and shook her head knowing she was unable to do anything about them.

"Trousers?" she said eventually. "I need to check there's no serious damage to your legs as well."

Ginny giggled slightly as Harry blushed and removed his trousers to stand there in only his boxers.

"Nice butt." She teased him.

"It'll be your turn soon." He warned her, she was pleased to see he was turning redder though. "I'm sure yours is nicer than mine anyway."

"We'll just have to find out then." She said smirking and started to unbutton her blouse as Madam Pomfrey quickly examined the few minor cuts on his legs making sure that they weren't in danger of becoming infected.

"Done." She told Harry after about five minutes.

He nodded turning to try and find where he had put his trousers but had barely even began to turn when he felt arms wrap round his shoulders and Ginny pulled him backwards back onto his bed and kissed him as he turned round in her arms to face her. The blush which had finally faded returned to his face in full force when he realised that they were both only wearing their underwear. Ginny giggled at his reaction and kissed him again.

"You better get used to this because you'll be seeing it a lot soon enough." She whispered in his ear.

"I was right about you having the nicer butt. I assume that means we're together again." Harry responded a smile playing across his lips.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked before preventing him replying by snogging him, her hands tangling themselves in his hair.

Harry smiled and moved his hands round her waist pulling her closer to him. A small cough bought them out of it and they looked back up at Madam Pomfrey who appeared to be getting tired of their behaviour.

"I think that was a stupid question." Harry said letting go of her and allowing Madam Pomfrey to start examining her while he got dressed.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence as Ginny was examined. Compared to Harry she was alright, there were a few cuts and scratches on her from her dual with Bellatrix and a large bruise on her side where she had been hit by a piece of debris that had flown into her during the battle. Other than that she was fine.<p>

"Right I think that's you done." She said straightening up and turning back to Harry. "Your friend said you were having a nightmare earlier about young Miss Weasley here being killed. Is that correct?"

Harry nodded and looked down feeling ashamed of his weakness. Ginny hugged him and said quietly "It's fine. Who can blame you after what you've done?"

"She's right Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "You've been through a lot this year while you've been gone. And you ended You-Know-Who's reign of terror to finish it off. You've done the impossible for the second time in your life and saved thousands of lives maybe millions."

Harry didn't respond as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. He buried his head in her shoulder shaking slightly as the tears he had held in all this time finally started to come out.

"I can see that it would be pointless to try and split you two up at the moment and right now I wouldn't advise it anyway. This is a tough time for everyone although the worst is over and we need to be surrounded by loved ones. I think it's pretty clear that you two count." She said watching them. "I'll tell them outside that they can come in but not to separate you for now. And I'll leave the potion for dreamless sleep here. I order you both to take it before you go to sleep."

She placed the bottle she had mentioned on the cabinet by Harry's bed and left the room. The two lovers sat a few moments longer, Ginny silently comforting the still crying Harry while trying not to cry herself. For Fred and Colin, for Remus and Tonks and the fifty others who had lost their lives in the war. Just as they started to calm down the door opened causing them both to look up as George sidled into the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? As good as the first chapter? Better? Worse? Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by this time next week. Again don't get your hopes up too much and there is the slight possibility that like this one it'll be uploaded before I said it will.**

**Thanks to all of you who read this.**

**Please review if you can find the time.**

**Until next time.**

**Baueros.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reassurance

**Once again I've updated faster than I thought I was going to. Once again a huge thanks for the reviews, they really do make my day and motivate me to write even faster.**

**Please R+R.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"I'd drink that soon and get into bed if I were you." George began. "Not yet, I want a quick talk first but Mum's going mad at the thought of leaving you two together over night. Personally I'm not too keen on it either as Ginny's my sister but I guess you two were gonna get together at some point. I'm surprised it wasn't sooner."<p>

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances that showed they were both shocked at him not knowing about their brief time as a couple the previous year. The sat in silence a few moments longer, Harry not trusting himself to speak.

"Anyway" George said. "I wanted to talk about-"

"I'm sorry." Harry cut across him. "I'm so sorry for everything. He shouldn't have had to go. None of them should have."

"I've already said I don't blame you." George said quietly.

"You should do."Harry countered. "If I hadn't come back then none of it ever would have happened."

"You're right." George said. "It'd have been worse. Our whole family is a bunch of blood traitors all the way. We'd have been discovered soon enough, and then we'd have been slaughtered, every one of us. Even me. Even Ginny."

Harry looked up at him for the first time. He was surprised to see the worry in George's face; he had expected anger or sorrow. Not worry.

"You stopped that from happening. You saved the family. For that I thank you." George said sincerely.

"I just wish Fred hadn't... That I'd gone to the forest sooner." Harry said

"I don't even understand why you-" George started to say but stopped at a look from Ginny. "I think we all wish Fred were still here." He finished slightly gloomily.

"Yeah. And I think he'd be rather unhappy about us spending the first few hours after You-Know-Who died being sorry because he's not here." Ginny said speaking for the first time since George had entered.

George smiled slightly.

"You're right of course Gin." He said. "He'd probably want us to be drunk in celebration by now. And Harry. If I hear you blame yourself again then, Ginny's boyfriend or not, I will hex you. I know some good ones thanks to you."

Harry laughed at that. He couldn't help himself. He had used the same threat on the twins at the end of his fourth year. Then only the following year he had taught them the same spells during DA meetings. He was glad to see the others were laughing with him.

"Well that's all I have to say for now." George said standing up. "I do suggest that you two get into bed and drink that potion before Mum gets past the matron."

Harry and Ginny nodded and climbed off Harry's bed. Harry poured two beakers of the Draught of Dreamless Sleep and placed them on the bedside cabinet as George turned and headed for the door. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed pulling his shirt off again. Before he had time to pull the covers over himself Ginny had climbed in with him and picked up her potion. Harry smiled at her, picked up his own beaker and downed it in one. The effect was instantaneous, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy and just had enough time to put the beaker back down and lie down properly before he was asleep.

"I meant separate beds." George said as he turned round at the door and realised that they were sharing.

"Sorry George." Ginny smiled mischievously at him before drinking her beaker of the potion, wrapping her arms around Harry and falling asleep with him.

George sighed. _Mum's gonna have a fit when she sees them. _He thought as he left the room and shut the door. _They do go together so well though. Guess I'll have to get used to the thought of my sister being in a serious relationship._

* * *

><p>He walked quickly down the stairs to the common room to find that Madam Pomfrey had left to tend to the other wounded and everyone else was sat in silence, though Ron and Hermione were awake now; they had been asleep together on one of the sofas when he had gone up. Mrs. Weasley looked up as he entered the room.<p>

"They're asleep." He told her as she stood up.

"Told you they wouldn't let you separate them Molly." Mr. Weasley said, an amused grin on his face. "Ginny's more like you than you realise."

Mrs. Weasley sat back down turning red as she blushed deeply.

"Fine, so I can't separate them." She said eventually. "But you aren't seriously suggesting that we let them carry on sharing a room-"

"Bed." George muttered, instantly regretting it as Mrs. Weasley exploded.

"WHAT? Arthur, you can't be ok with this surely." She rounded on her husband.

"I'm not ok with them sharing a bed. But" he began thoughtfully. "I don't really think we have much choice."

"Hang on." Ron suddenly burst out. "Harry and Ginny start sharing a bed and you don't seem to mind, yet me and Hermione fall asleep on the couch together and you go berserk?"

"Well, to be fair, you two did manage to start snogging in your sleep." George teased him, trying to postpone his inevitable decent into depression at his twins death a little longer. "I didn't even know that was possible."

Ron shot him a dirty look but turned red and didn't respond.

"Why did you let them though George?" Mr. Weasley asked him, his voice still calm.

"To be honest I didn't get much choice." George said defending himself. "Besides, I think Madam Pomfrey's right about leaving them together. At least for now."

"And why do you think that?" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to keep her temper under control.

"Because Harry insists that what happened to Fred and the others was his fault." He explained. "He thinks he could have stopped it because it was him that... Voldemort was after." He suppressed a shudder as he said the name. "And like all of us Ginny lost a member of her family; they need each other for help and support right now."

"If Harry's blaming himself then he's an idiot." Bill said as he climbed through the portrait hole. "Charlie and Percy are still downstairs doing what they can to help." He told his mum.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and burst into tears. Mr. Weasley walked over to her and put an arm round her shoulder.

"I think you two should get some rest." He told Ron and Hermione as they were both on the verge of falling asleep again. "And no you're not sharing a bed, I don't care what Harry and Ginny are doing, if they were awake I'd be telling them off for it now."

Ron mumbled something as he stood up and stretched. Hermione stood up and followed him to the dormitory staircase. Once they were out of sight Mr. Weasley turned to George.

"Don't you think you should be getting some sleep as well?" he asked him.

"No. I know what you're going to start talking about and want to be here to help." He said sitting down in the chair Ron had just vacated.

Bill joined them looking at his dad.

"Did you say Harry and Ginny are sharing a bed?" he asked checking he'd heard correctly and hoping he hadn't.

"Yeah." George answered for him. "As much as I hate to admit it I'm happy for them. I'd rather she had Harry than anyone else."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm going to have a talk with him soon enough. Let him know what's what." Bill said. "Does he really believe that everything's his fault or did you just say that to stop mum blowing up at him straight away in the morning?" he added in an undertone to George.

"He actually thinks that." George said.

He didn't say any more though because Mr. Weasley had just persuaded Mrs. Weasley to calm down and had mentioned the one thing that no one wanted to think about and had to be sorted. Fred's funeral.

* * *

><p>The sun had already started to shine through the windows before Harry awoke then next day. His first thought was where was he, then the memories of the night before and the battle came back to him and he realised he was in his bed at Hogwarts. It was then he noticed the arms fastened around him and turned to face Ginny who was still asleep, a small smile on her lips. He kissed her lightly on her forehead before turning to look round the room. His vision was hazy but he couldn't make out anyone else in the room besides him and Ginny. He reached for where his glasses had fallen while he had slept and put them on, looking round again. He jumped and let out a shout when he realised that Bill was sat on the bed opposite them clearly waiting for them to wake up. His shout woke Ginny who stirred sleepily and sat up.<p>

"Harry you idiot, its ok I'm here." She said to him, thinking he had had another nightmare, as she sat up pulling him round to face her so she could snog him.

Bill coughed making her jump.

"What?" she said as if daring him to start having a go at Harry. "Am I not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend?"

"I was under the impression the pair of you were still officially single." Bill said to her evenly.

"Well you were wrong then weren't you?" Ginny snapped at him. "We got back together last night while Madam Pomfrey was patching us up."

Bill looked momentarily stunned.

"B...Back together?" he stuttered.

Harry to a moment to wonder if Ron had told anyone about his and Ginny's previous relationship, judging by what he had seen so far he had kept it to himself.

"Clearly Ron tells everyone about every relationship I'm in unless it's with Harry." Ginny said laughing bitterly having also noticed this. "Any particular reason you're sat there waiting for us?" she asked.

"I was told to let everyone know when you two were awake." He said. "But before I do that I want a quick word about you two with Harry." He nodded towards the door indicating he'd rather not say it with Ginny still in the room.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." He told Ginny as he followed Bill out onto the staircase.

"Harry." Bill began turning to face him. "I won't deny that I'm glad you two are actually together and not messing round in the aftermath of the battle. But." He said threateningly. "If you hurt her then you'll have to answer to not just me but all... five of us."

Harry looked Bill in the eye a slight smirk playing across his face.

"Sorry but I'm more scared of her than all of you put together." He told Bill. "I'd rather have to face an army of Voldemort single handily than hurt her and risk her anger. Come to think of it I'd do it for her as well."

Bill smiled slightly as he listened. Harry wasn't aware that Bill had cast a lie detector charm on him as he left the room and that steam would come out of his ears if he lied. They stood there a moment and when no steam appeared Bill decided Harry had meant every word of it and patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe you." He told him. "The only person scarier than Ginny in a foul mood is mum in a foul mood." He smiled. "Just make sure you stand by that promise and keep the kissing to a minimum round family. It's natural to feel protective over you're younger sister and none of us want to see her hurt."

Harry nodded.

"I'll go tell Ginny that I'm still in one piece and once we've woken up a bit more we'll come find you all." Harry said as he went to open the door again but Bill stopped him.

"George would like another word with you when you come down before you get any food. Both of you. It's partly about Fred's funeral. Meet him outside the room of requirement" He told Harry before letting him back into the dormitory where he immediately went and kissed Ginny again.

"What did he want?" She asked him.

"To warn me that if I hurt you I'll have to take on all five of your brothers if I want to live." Harry said. "I told him that didn't worry me too much as I'd rather face them than you in a bad mood and you'd have probably killed me by then anyway."

Ginny smiled.

"Come on then, I don't know about you but I'm starving." She said climbing out of bed and throwing his shirt at him.

"Ok." Harry said pulling it on. "George wants another word with us first though apparently. We're to meet him outside the Room of Requirement."

Ginny nodded and took his hand as she dragged him out of the dormitory down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed reading the chapter and really enjoy reading your reviews. I'm hoping to get the story moving a bit more next chapter, I feel it's moving a little slowly at the moment. I'm going to say that I'll aim to update by mid next week however I don't think I've stuck to a deadline yet. Then again I've never managed to complete anything before a deadline until I started writing this either so we'll see.<strong>

**Any idea's for things that could be done as a date by Harry and Ginny would be appriciated. I have some ideas, but any others and I'd love to hear them.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time.**

**Baueros.**


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**My deepest appologies for how long you have been waiting for this chapter. I realise that it's about a month since my last update. I've had a large part of this chapter done since I last updated however I hit a block before finishing it. Even with that though it has been compleat for about two weeks. I can now say that the delay isn't my fault after that.**

**I have two beta readers. One who proofs it for spelling and where it needs changing or I'm begining to get boring and one who makes sure that the writing remains my own and isn't overly influenced by my first beta reader. Unfortunatly the first one dissapeared two days before this chapter was compleated and I was unaware. I discovered last night that she was on holiday till about this time next month.**

**I delayed updating for thoes weeks because I didn't realise she wasn't here to give me feedback. I realise that this is still overall an excuse in the end and I appologise again for how long it has been.**

**I do warn you that I might not be up to my normal standards as a result of not having both beta's and she returns I will look through her feedback and change what I need to to improve and update the chapter.**

**I appologise for that long authors note but felt I had to explain my reasons.**

**Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: However awesome it may be I do not own Harry Potter and never will. A fact that depresses me everytime i remember it.**

* * *

><p>George looked up as Harry and Ginny approached.<p>

"Bill told me what you said in response to his warning." George said to Harry smiling sadly. "You do realise he'd put a lie detector charm on you before telling you that?"

"No." Harry said surprised.

"Just wondered." George said. "I actually have two things to say as well."

George opened the door to the Room of Requirement and stepped inside signalling for them to follow. Inside the room was unlike anything they could have expected. It was full of cubicles each containing a couple of beds and a few chairs; the whole room was at least treble the size of Gryffindor common room.

"George, what?" Ginny asked looking round the room in awe.

"Well there's more than two hundred extra people in the castle that need somewhere to sleep." George explained as he walked down a small corridor of them and turned into the cubicle.

He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Harry and Ginny to do the same.

"Anyway. First I want to warn you that everyone knows you two slept together last night. One of Mum or Ron will probably have ago at you, Harry, about it. Maybe both of you." George said. "Personally my money's on Ron. I hope I'm right, I bet Bill twenty Galleons-"

"Your money really is on Ron then." Ginny said smiling at him.

George gave a half-hearted chuckle, before his expression became solemn and he continued his voice remaining steady.

"Second. Last night after I went down we started to sort out Fred's funeral." George choked slightly on the words, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "I...I want you two to make speeches, if that's ok?"

Ginny nodded silently her face white.

"Harry?" George pressed him.

"Ok... I will make a speech, if you're sure." Harry said uncertainly.

"I'm sure." George said straightening up and wiping his eyes. "We've decided to have the service in a week. There's going to be a large memorial ceremony here as well but it wasn't said when. It was announced this morning."

* * *

><p>They left the room in silence, Ginny's face so white she could have been mistaken for one of the ghosts were it not for her flaming red hair and her obviously being solid. Harry put his arm round her shoulders comforting in how she moved closer to him. They walked quietly through the wreaked corridors, occasionally stopping to repair the damage enough for them to get through safely. As they eventually reached the Entrance Hall Ginny turned towards the huge oak doors - one only just hanging on its hinges where it had been blasted during the battle - and led Harry outside towards the lake.<p>

"Ginny?" Harry said softly, not expecting her to respond.

He was surprised however when she threw her arms around him and burst into tears.

"I j...just can't believe he's gone." She sobbed as her knees gave way forcing Harry to kneel down under the sudden extra weight.

He did not respond, he was unsure how to, he just hugged her to him rubbing a hand soothingly across her back, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Every now and then he caught the name of someone who had died amongst her sobs. She was mourning all those who had died she had known personally at once, though of course Fred was mentioned more than others. He couldn't tell how long they remained there, still, unmoving, however they were left undisturbed. Eventually Ginny calmed down and managed to reduce her crying to the occasional sniffle. She lifted her head from his shoulder; her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lower lip trembled slightly, it worried Harry to see her so distressed and upset like this. The last time he had actually seen her cry like this she had been convinced that she was going to be expelled after the incident in the chamber of secrets in his second year. He knew she had been just as bad when Voldemort had announced him dead to the entire of Hogwarts; it had been clear in how desperately she had called his name, as if she had been killed with him.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. "It's just there are so many that are suddenly gone. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and loads others. It's just not right."

She paused and looked at him properly before slapping him.

"That's for letting me think you'd joined them." She explained before he could react to it then knocked him over as she threw herself at him kissing him passionately. As they broke apart she said. "And that, is for coming back."

Harry smiled despite himself.

"Come on. Mum's gonna wonder where we are." She said getting to her feet slowly and leading the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>They had barely entered the Great Hall when thunderous applause broke out nearly deafening them. Harry bowed his head and tried to hide behind Ginny as she scanned the Hall for her family and steered him over to them, leading him through the masses of people all trying to get close enough to thank him and shake his hand. They made it to where the Weasley's and Hermione sat surprisingly quickly. They had barely sat down and began to pick at some of the food available to them when Professor McGonagall came over to them.<p>

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." she said looking at each of them in turn. "The minister would like to see you about what you have been doing this year, when you have eaten. He'll be in my new office. If there is anyone else you'd like to accompany you then please invite them." she made to walk off but instead turned and gave Mrs. Weasley a friendly hug "I'm so sorry for your loss. Fred was a fine young man, if a bit of a prankster; he was a true credit to both your family and Gryffindor house."

She then nodded and left as Mrs. Weasley sniffed quietly, Mr. Weasley placed his arm round her shoulders comforting her. They continued to eat in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence and remembering those they had lost. As they finished eating George appeared and sat down silently so they remained seated for a few moments, everyone looking at Harry almost expectantly.

"What's everyone staring at Harry for?" George asked attempting to keep his voice casual. "He's not going to vanish if we stop looking at him."

A few people smiled at the attempt at a joke as Charlie lent over to explain what he had missed. Eventually Harry rose from his seat.

"I want you all to be there." He said addressing the Weasleys much to George's distaste, he was about to start eating but decided that it could wait. "And Neville and Luna." he added looking round for them.

He spotted them sat talking quietly at the end of the Ravenclaw table near the doors. He began to walk towards them as Hermione and the Weasleys stood and followed him.

"Neville, Luna. The minister has asked for me, Ron and Hermione to go and explain what happened this year. We want you two there to hear it as well." Harry told them.

* * *

><p>He'd been talking now for nearly two hours. Ginny was sure it hadn't taken him that long to tell her what had happened last time. Then again she hadn't stopped him every few moments to ask questions she reminded herself. She hated having to listen to it again. Not because she didn't want to know, it helped her to understand things that she hadn't the first time she heard it and the questions were mostly ones she wanted to know the answers to herself as well. But she could see how hard Harry was struggling not to break down and retreat back into his shell of sorrow, as he was forced to recall all the events of the past year and any facts relevant to them. She had learnt things that he had missed out the first time thanks to Ron and Hermione. Harry had neglected to tell her that Ron had walked out on them or how they had visited Mr. Lovegood's house not ten minutes away from the Burrow. He had also never mentioned the Deathly Hallows Harry was telling them now about their break in to Gringotts Bank. Despite hearing it all before she was still shocked and scared by how much they had gone through. She noticed briefly as Kingsley the temporary Minister for Magic cut across Harry saying.<p>

"The goblins have been in touch and assure me that if there was a justified reason for your break in and it aided in Riddle's defeat then your break-in has been forgiven completely."

Harry nodded silently before continuing with the story. Ginny stood silently and walked over to him lacing her fingers into his own silently to give him strength. He smiled at her in thanks as he approached Snape's revelations and his entering the forest. Tears began to stream down her face as she heard again of how he had given himself up for dead and miraculously survived. She remained silent instead of asking the question burning to burst from her lips and allowed him to take advantage of everyone's stunned silence to finish talking. Eventually those present got over the shock of what he had told them and realised he had finished talking. Silence reigned. The stunned look on Ron's face coupled with the pure shock on Hermione's told Ginny that the only person besides her that knew Harry had been killed and lived again was Madam Pomfrey. Eventually McGonagall found her voice.

"You survived a second killing curse?" she asked. "How?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said honestly. "However I think that Dumbledore was right all along and the saying 'Love conquers all' is true."

Ginny turned to smile at him softly, before asking.

"Is there anything else that needs to be sorted at the moment?"

"We need to sort repairing the castle ready for September as well as a date for the memorial service. Anything else will be mentioned this evening at dinner." She replied softly.

"I think we should have the memorial tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said speaking for the first time since Harry had begun talking two hours before. "However those who have lost family members should be able to leave for funerals and return afterwards if they want to aid in repairing the castle."

"I don't think we should begin repairs immediately as well." Kingsley said nodding. "We are all exhausted from the battle and need time to recover our strength before we can get to work on other matters of importance."

* * *

><p>The next morning found Harry lying in bed asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Ginny who despite her mother's protests insisted on staying with him. Not that he minded, they seemed to find solace in each other and an understanding of each other's thoughts and feelings. A slight chill drifted across the dorm as the door was opened slightly then hurriedly closed again. Ginny shivered slightly against the cold and moved in closer to Harry without waking, a small smile graced her lips as Harry's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her. Mr. Weasley watched them silently a sad smile on his face as he remembered when he was their age, he realised that his youngest child and only daughter was finally growing up and was making her own decisions in life. With or without her mother's approval. He sighed as he moved to wake them up, hating to disturb their peace.<p>

"Come on you two, time to wake up." he said softly shaking them.

Harry stirred and looked round for his glasses he found them and stuffed them on with one hand, his other arm pinned in place by Ginny's weight.

"M..Mr. Weasley." he stammered realising that there was no way he and Ginny could deny sharing a bed now.

"Morning Harry." He said a slight chuckle in his voice. "Morning Ginny" he added as she stirred.

"Oh. Hi dad." she said sleepily turning to kiss Harry before bolting upright stuttering. "Dad wha... what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Mr. Weasley said cutting across her slightly panicked rambling. "I trust that nothing happened and I know what it's like to be in love at your age. I was there once myself." He smiled at them and Ginny relaxed slightly.

Harry however looked sceptical.

"It's not you I'm concerned about Harry." he said chuckling slightly. "Anyway," he rose his voice to cut across Ginny's impending outburst. "I was sent to wake you up otherwise you'll miss the memorial. It's already past half eleven."

At this Harry shot upright as well.

"Crap I'm meant to be meeting Kingsley in ten minutes." Harry said going to climb out of bed already looking for his wand. "Something about the service."

Mr. Weasley nodded and left the room leaving Harry running round franticly grabbing his clothes and Ginny trying not to laugh as he hopped round looking for his shirt while attempting to force both legs into the same leg of his trousers which he also had inside out.

"You're coming with me you know." Harry told her as he realised his mistake and hurried to correct it causing him to promptly fall over.

Ginny tried to pout but was too busy laughing so she gave in and threw a pillow at him flooring him as he began to get up and finally had his trousers on the right way round and began to search properly for his shirt.

"Why do I have to come with you?" She said as she climbed off the bed looking for her clothes which had been scattered across the room in Harry's frantic search.

Harry paused in dressing and watched Ginny run round for a moment enjoying the sight of her in her underwear before answering.

"Because I don't want to be there and he asked me to bring you anyway." Harry said, "If it were up to me I'd stay here with you for a few hours, particularly while you're looking so sexy."

Ginny smiled seductively as she walked over swaying her hips pulling a blouse on before kissing him softly running a hand through his hair. Harry deepened the kiss one hand running across her back pulling her closer into him, the other hand running along her bare thigh. All too soon for Ginny's liking he pulled away.

"Ten minutes really isn't long enough is it." He said as he began to button up her blouse for her.

She sighed heavily. "Not really no. I guess we'll have to save it for tonight." She pushed his hands away and went to finish getting dressed a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later saw the two of them bursting into the headmistress' office to find Kingsley sat patiently behind the desk.<p>

"Ah, you made it." He said a smile playing across his lips. "I thought you'd forget being too busy doing..." he paused momentarily "Other activities."

Harry chuckled nervously while Ginny turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Don't worry." Kingsley said laughing deeply. "Anyway there are some things that I wanted to talk to you about before the service. Firstly though you are not supposed to know this yet as it isn't public anyone who missed school this year has the option of returning to finish their education or heading out into the world of work. Harry I would like to offer you a chance to join the Aurors now entering a crash course to see where you are not up to standards and help you improve when it's needed."

"But what about my NEWT's?" Harry asked.

"After what you've done I'm pretty sure that no one will care." Kingsley said trying to suppress a chuckle. "You don't have to answer now but I wanted you to know it's not the only option available to you."

"What do you think?" Harry turned to Ginny who had remained silent throughout the discussion.

"I think you should do what you want to." Ginny said unconvincingly.

In truth she didn't like the idea of Harry being an Auror. She was terrified of him going off on a mission and never returning to her. She hated the idea of him never having enough time to spend with her. And she felt selfish for it.

"What do you really think?" Harry asked her. "This affects both of us."

"I think you should do what you think is right for you." She repeated. "However I think that that should be what makes you happiest not what you feel is your duty."

Harry sat staring into her eyes for a moment before realising what she meant. Was being an Auror what he wanted to do? Or was it what he felt he must do because of his involvement with Voldemort's downfall. He hadn't had a choice about it, before it was kill or be killed. But now that he didn't have to was he really going to throw himself in the fire again and potentially hurt those who meant the most to him.

"Thank you for your offer Minister." Harry said turning back to Kingsley. "But I need more time to consider it."

"Please just call me Kingsley unless it's a formal public event." Kingsley said nodding. "Now onto other matters. Harry I need to speak to you in private for a moment and then afterwards I need to speak to you Ginny. And I'm casting _Muffliato _on the door to prevent you eavesdropping."

Ginny smiled sadly as she stood to go and wait outside. "How did you know what I was planning?" she asked as she went.

"You're very protective of Harry, understandable considering your relationship and how we all believed him dead for a while not long ago. The only case of protectiveness as strong is how protective Harry is of you." Kingsley smiled understandingly.

Once the door had closed he turned back to Harry.

"We've decided to have a ceremony to thank and acknowledge those who were key to winning the war. We wanted your opinion on who should be mentioned aside from yourself, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And don't argue you're being acknowledged."

Harry sighed realising that he couldn't get out of it.

"What sort of acknowledgement are we talking about here?" He asked.

"We were planning on the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Kingsley said. "We would also like you to present them after the opening and your own acknowledgement that is."

Harry sighed again.

"I would say everybody who participated however the most important people were probably Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said slowly thinking of any whom he had missed.

"Can you justify why?" Kingsley cautioned. "Particularly for Ginny, as she is now your girlfriend there are those who would say that you gave it to her because of that rather than anything special that she did. I don't disagree with you for a moment, not when it was her who thought to alert the Order when the call to arms came."

"That just adds to the list of reasons but yes I can give reason for all of them. Also those who died should get the award as well for making the ultimate sacrifice for those they love." Harry said solemnly.

"Very well. We can have that sorted for you. Do you have any idea's for a date for the event?" Kingsley asked as Harry made to leave thinking that he was finished with.

Harry paused and thought for a moment. "How about August the twelfth?" Harry asked. "I chose it deliberately as it's the day after Ginny's birthday but my reasons are mine alone. I want them to remain that way until then."

Kingsley just nodded signalling that Harry was free to leave. He opened the door and Ginny tumbled through it. Clearly she had attempted to listen in anyway. As they past Harry was sure he heard her mutter something like "Damn spell." Before the door closed and he was left to wait outside in silence.

Inside Ginny had just taken a seat and turned to face a very smug Kingsley.

"Yes?" she attempted to snap but it didn't work.

"Just marvelling at how predictable you two are when it comes to things involving each other." Kingsley said. "Now down to business. We're going to have a ceremony to award those who were the most important in the battle. The 'Golden Trio' will all be receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class. It is tradition for someone close to the recipient of the award to give a speech and present the award to them. Considering your relationship with them I would like to ask you to present all three awards and do one big speech for the three of them."

Ginny sat there for a moment blinking confused, slowly her voice began to work again.

"You're sure?" she asked hesitantly. "You don't think it would be better for someone more important to do it?"

"It's not meant to be someone important to the wizarding world as a whole. Only those receiving the award and you've spent the last six years of your life with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I can think of no one better." Kingsley said smiling as she slowly turned red.

"OK." Ginny said after a lengthy pause. "I'll do it. When is the date?"

"August the twelfth." Kingsley said smiling knowingly at her.

"The day after-" Ginny began but was cut across.

"You come of age, yes." Kingsley said smiling. "Unfortunately the award can only be presented by someone of age and as such we have to wait till after your birthday but after that I think it's better to get it done so that we can all truly move on." He explained coming up with a cover up for the fact that Harry had suggested the date.

Ginny nodded and stood up heading over to the door. When Kingsley didn't stop her she opened it and stepped outside.

"What we have spoken about is fully confidential." He shouted after her as she rejoined Harry. "In order to maintain that I've placed a tongue tying curse on you both that will activate if you try and tell anyone what was said until after it is no longer necessary."

He heard them both sigh in unison before they both yelled back "Fine I get it."

He smiled as the door closed again. They really were predictable when it came to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I have noticed that this is my longest chapter ever being nearly double the length of my normal chapters. And I know I promised to have the funeral in this chapter but if I did it would have been even longer and there would have been a longer delay on the update. The next chapter will focus mostly on the memorial and funeral for Fred maybe some of the others as well.<strong>

**Please review if you feel you have the time. They really do make my world go round.**

**I wont set a date for the next update as I never follow them and I want to make sure I've gotten this as right as I can before updating.**

**PS: the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie is compleatly and utterly awesome.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Baueros.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Hi everyone. Firstly a HUGE appology. I know it was August when I last updated. There is a reason for that but I'll wait till the end to give it. For now enjoy the new chapter and please don't get too mad at me for taking so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it other than copies of the books which i've attempted to memorise and copies of the movies.**

* * *

><p>That afternoon saw hundreds of chairs lined up in neat rows outside in the Hogwarts grounds, not far from Dumbledore's still damaged tomb. Friends and family of those who had died had come from all over the country to pay their respects to the fallen. They joined the students and villagers of Hogsmeade filling up the back rows while the staff and members of the Order of the Phoenix filled the front rows. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the very front alongside Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. A small stage had been raised with a podium placed in its center. Once everyone was seated Kingsley rose and went to stand behind the podium. The effect was instantaneous. Silence fell over the gathered crowd, everyone facing the front expectantly waiting for him to begin.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow witches and wizards. We have gathered here to celebrate a most monumental occasion. Tom Riddle, the self-proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort', has finally been defeated."

A small cheer rose amongst the crowd but the overlying sorrow meant it was strangely muted.

"This victory could not have been possible without the help of everyone who fought against him, from Professor Dumbledore right down to the humble house-elves even as far as the late Professor Snape."

He paused as a small ripple of anger and muttering ran through the crowd at the mention of Snape.

"Professor Snape was more of a hero than any of us realized. New evidence shows that he in the end was always on our side and spent his life working to lay the path to Voldemort's destruction."

"What evidence?" shouted someone from near the back.

"Memories." Kingsley said. "Memories that he gave to Harry in the last few moments of his life. They explain and absolve him of all crimes he has been convicted of. As I was saying we all played a part in this monumental victory and it is a victory that should be celebrated. However, this victory came at a heavy price. We must also remember those who gave their lives to defend those they love. I now will hand over to Professor McGonagall."

There was a small scattering of applause however most people were still surprised by the declaration of Snape's true allegiance.

"Thank you Kingsley." McGonagall began. "This castle has served as a home for all those gathered here at some point. It seems only fitting that this is where the final battle for our freedom from a life of fear should be here. Every person who died here, died fighting to defend their home and those they love. We have gathered here today to remember those people. Every one of them was a father or son, mother or daughter, husband or wife and many more things to many people. They fought for those people to make those people safer and allow them to live a life not spent entirely in fear. Thank you. I now pass you on to the young boy, who has done more for us than anyone else. Harry Potter."

A huge applause met her words as Harry rose to take her place, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Hi." Harry began lamely. "I'm sorry but I hate having to make speeches, and the Minister and Professor McGonagall have already said everything. Besides keeping you here much longer does nothing but bore us all when I'm sure we have something we'd rather be doing. So all I hope is that the monument we make here today will remind our children, and our children's children for generations to come that there will always be evil in this world, but as long as we remain true to ourselves and our hearts. We will survive. Here we remember those who made the ultimate sacrifice for those they love. Here we honor them. Remember them for how they lived. Remember why they died and we shall have a world where love connects us all."

Harry finished his speech his voice strong, to see a crowd of people staring through eyes shining with unshed tears. He scanned the front rows and he spotted the Weasleys gathered in the second row, Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder tears flowing down both their faces. Ginny caught his eye and smiled.

"Thank you." Harry said stepping down from the podium.

There was an uproar of approval for his words. As he sat down Mr. Weasley placed his hand on his shoulder and lent forwards.

"Thank you." He whispered in Harry's ear. "Now leave the rest to us. Between us we'll make Fred proud."

Harry nodded at his words a small smile playing across his lips. Kingsley stood once more and raised his wand. A large block of marble rose out of the ground. Another flick of his wand and writing started to appear on the block, covering every inch of it. Names. Every one of them a loved one that had been lost in the war against Voldemort, wizard and muggle alike. When the block was covered Kingsley rose to the podium and prepared to speak once again when a loud whistling cut across him. A single spark shot from the top of the astronomy tower glowing brighter as it made its way towards Kingsley and went to hover over the newly made memorial where it began to split into four, each moving to position themselves over the top corners of the block before transfiguring into fireworks which exploded to form two phoenix's and two giant letters. DA. with the left half of the A in the form of Harry's lightning bolt scar. Harry recognized it as a logo Dean had designed for Dumbledore's Army back in their fifth year and realized this was the Weasleys way of saying goodbye to Fred and other members of the Order of the DA that had fallen. The shapes fell and melted into the marble shooting streaks of colour through the white. A small DA or Phoenix formed next to names of people belonging to their organization. The light that had burned upon the memorial faded finally to a huge round of applause.

"Thank you very much." Kingsley began as the applause died. "I admit that I wasn't expecting that but it's a fitting tribute. Can we now have a minutes silence in memory of the fallen." Everyone fell silent and bowed their heads. When it was over Kingsley spoke again. "There is nothing left for me to add so instead I want to inform you that refreshments are being served in the Great Hall courtesy of the house elves and repairs on the school shall begin two weeks from now. Anyone who wishes to come and aid the effort is welcome to come and help."

He stepped down from the podium to a last round of applause as people began to rise and make their way towards the castle.

"Great speech Potter." He said as he approached where Harry and the Weasleys were still seated. "Really moving."

Harry blushed deeply. "I made it up as I went along" He admitted "I never actually got round to writing a proper speech for it."

"That doesn't matter Harry." Mr. Weasley said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You said what people needed to hear. More importantly you said it from your heart."

Harry smiled slightly as he turned to Ginny, linked arms with her and led the way back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Fred's funeral. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had returned to the Burrow the morning after the memorial. George had won his bet with Bill when Ron had been the first to turn on Harry and Ginny and make a fuss about how they had been sleeping together. Everyone had been surprised when instead of agreeing with him and turning on Harry and Ginny Mrs. Weasley had started telling him off for being hypocritical before telling the entire family that she had walked in on him and Hermione sleeping together, at least Harry and Ginny asked permission first even if they never got it. It had been a rather depressing week.<p>

The day following their return home they had attended the joint funeral of Remus and Tonks. It had been a rather quiet affair with only members of the Order invited, most of whom had left shortly after the service to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters as Kingsley had decided to rebuild the entire ministry from the ground level upwards to remove corruption and Voldemort sympathizers. To prevent the wizarding community collapsing during this time the Order was acting as a small de facto-ministry and most of its members were working overtime to help out. Harry and Ginny stayed with Andromeda for the remainder of the day to keep her company and allow Harry to finally meet his godson. After making several offers to help look after him that were eventually accepted they had returned to the Burrow to get some rest for Colin's funeral the next day. The week had continued much in this manner but Fred's was the last funeral.

The soft creaking of the bedroom door opening as Hermione sneaked back in prompted a sleepy Harry to wake and untangle himself from Ginny's sleeping form to make his own way back up to Ron's room in the attic where he was supposed to be sleeping. It was a simple arrangement that had been agreed on by the four of them when it became clear that they wouldn't be allowed to sleep together with their respective partners if people knew about it. So every night when they were sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were asleep Harry would go down to Ginny's room and Hermione would go up to Ron's then before they got up they would switch back. Harry reached Ron's room and opened the door just as a noise downstairs told him Mrs. Weasley was about to do her routine check of the rooms to check everyone was where they should be. It was obvious in how she watched them and never left them without someone else in the room that she didn't quite trust the young couples. He threw himself into his bed and closed his eyes quickly feigning sleep just before the door opened and Mrs. Weasley's head poked round. After a quick scan of Harry and Ron's apparently sleeping forms she withdrew her head and shut the door quietly before heading to begin breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later saw Harry waking up to Ginny crawling across the bed to him before wrapping her arms around him and collapsing on top of him, tears streaming down her face. He said nothing as he folded his arms around her, holding her close and kissed her hair softly. It would be a hard day for them all, bringing all the pain of losing a brother, dulled by the other sorrows of the past weeks funerals, back to the surface; as raw and stinging a wound as when it first happened. Soon enough the tears began to fade and Ginny raised her head slowly looking Harry in the eye.

"Good morning." She said in an attempt at her normal cheery attitude.

"Morning beautiful." Harry said following her example though it seemed that today that was the wrong thing to do.

"Don't be stupid Harry." Ginny said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I look a mess. Oh if Fred could see me now."

"He can see you." Harry said comfortingly. "They all can. I should know."

"How?" Ginny stammered into his chest confused.

"Because I spoke to Sirius and Remus before I entered the forest." Harry said quietly. "And my parents."

"Really?" She asked shocked. Harry had never mentioned it before though he mentioned using the resurrection stone.

"Yeah." He replied softly. "They can see everything we do, which scares me actually."

"You mean..." Ginny began beginning to follow his thought train. "Fred can see us in bed together each night? EWWWWWW." she shrieked the last part causing Ron to sit bolt upright yelling.

"I'm up, I'm up OK?" He said staring wildly around the room. Noticing his sister in bed with his best mate he added, "Though I really wish I wasn't."

"Good morning to you to." Ginny said laughing as his face turned swiftly red.

Ron looked ready to start moaning at them about being "all lovie-dovie" - as he referred to it - in public but seemed to check himself.

"I'll let you off today." He said at length, before climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading for a shower.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock came to find the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione standing in the orchard behind the burrow waiting to direct the funeral guests to their seats. They were all silent, dressed in black dress robes, a solemn air hanging over them.<p>

Slowly guests started to arrive. The first were surviving members of the Order who went down the line offering their condolences and hugging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Slowly more and more people turned up, Lee Jordan arrived somewhere amongst them and disappeared off with George tears streaming down both their faces but they were also grinning.

"Something's going to happen." Harry whispered to Ginny pointing at the two of them as they vanished amongst the small crowd that had gathered.

Ginny laughed slightly. "Yeah. I heard George muttering earlier that Fred would be puking his guts out at the idea of a normal boring ceremony with everybody crying. He's probably recruited Lee into helping him make sure the ceremony is anything but boring."

Harry nodded as he turned to face Hagrid who had just arrived and was swiftly creating a path towards them.

"Hagrid." Harry shouted running up and hugging the half giant. "It's good to see you."

Hagrid responded by pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Don' ever do tha' to me again. I understand why you 'ad to but merlin's beard I though' you was dead 'Arry." Hagrid said sobbing, big fat tears falling into his beard and onto Harry's head.

"Hagrid." Ginny said running over. "He actually will be dead if you continue to crush him like that."

Hagrid released Harry who staggered backwards all the air crushed out of him and gasping for breath.

"Sorry 'Arry." Hagrid said wiping away the tears.

Harry just nodded and showed Hagrid to his specially re-enforced seat before rejoining Ginny and going forwards to take their seats in the front rows and wait for the ceremony to begin.

As the room settled and the people fell silent a number of golden leaves began to fall softly from the air above their heads and music began to play softly. All heads turned to the back of the aisle created between the chairs as Mr. Weasley and the five remaining Weasley son's slowly carried Fred's coffin to the front. The coffin was a brilliant purple with the WWW logo of the shop which had been his and George's dream emblazoned on the top. They placed the coffin silently on the ground in front of the headstone that had been put in place for him, and the Weasley son's went to sit down as Mr. Weasley went to stand on a small raised stage that had been conjured.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here today." He began. "I know Fred loved you all in some way or form and would be happy to see so many faces in one place because of him." a few people smiled slightly at this. "Fred was many things to many people and I think it would be easier to remember him if we let some of the closest to him tell us what he was to them."

Mr. Weasley stood down from the stage and nodded at his daughter. Ginny sniffed slightly and squeezed Harry's hand for comfort before taking the stage herself. She took a shaky breath to calm herself as she began her speech.

"Fred. Was nothing short of hell most of the time." She began a slightly laugh escaping her. "A true master in the art of pranking and practical jokes. Him and George were forever inventing new ways to make people laugh. They were the perfect duo. Those who spent a lot of time around them quickly learnt that they were always up to something. But Fred was more than just a prankster. He was an older brother and a brother like no other. He taught me how to ride a broom, he taught me how to play Quiddich, he even taught me how to break into the broom cupboard without being caught. He protected me at school. He cheered me up when I was sad, thought I never did get that toilet seat he promised. He was my brother. And he certainly left his mark on the world."

She stood for a moment longer to wipe the tears that were falling thick and fast down her cheeks then stepped down and giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before allowing him to take her place.

"Fred Weasley." Harry began. "That's about as far as I got when trying to work out what to say. How do you describe one such as Fred? Him and George were brilliant right from the moment I met them. They were the first glimpse into a real family I had. My first year they were forever making jokes and fooling around. When I made the quiddich team they were more supportive than I could have asked for. In my second year they showed just how far friends will go to help each other when they turned up outside my bedroom in a flying car and tearing the bars off the window. They never ran out of idea's and were always there when you needed them. I can think of a long list of things that would never have happened if I had never met Fred and George Weasley. And I almost certainly wouldn't be here to tell them without him. A true friend and Gryffindor."

Harry proceeded to step down and allow George to take his place.

"Well," George began. "Fred was my other half, and as such I'm sure I know exactly what he would have wanted said at his funeral."

He waved his wand at the coffin and the WWW logo on the top burst into flames which rose upwards to form a giant flaming version of Fred.

"You really are a miserable lot" The apparition said smiling. "We won didn't we? So I died. Doesn't mean I'm not here. Every one of you carries a piece of me in you in the form of your memories of me. So stop crying, bugger off and celebrate Voldemort's defeat." The audience laughed at this. "Just remember to be on the watch for You-No-Poo, much more dangerous than anything else on this planet. Now cheer up and go get drunk. Be seeing you all."

With that the flames vanished leaving the coffin undamaged and an audience full of sad but smiling people.

"On a more serious note though." George said once they settled again. "We are having a party in his honor and to celebrate winning this evening which you're all welcome at. Don't worry mum. I've sorted it all out and you are not allowed to cancel it on us."

The audience laughed more at this and smiled as George waved his wand once more. The coffin sank slowly into the ground in front of the headstone as words appeared on the stone.

FREDRIC FABIAN WEASLEY

APRIL 1ST 1978 – MAY 2ND 1998

MISCHIEF MANAGED

The crowd remained silent for a moment then as the rose to leave a loud bang came from the midst of the woods behind them as a huge firework taking the form of a dragon flew above their heads, before spitting sparks to form the words.

HAD TO END WITH A BANG!

They remained shimmering in the air for a moment longer before both the words and the dragon exploded into more fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but I can't believe that Fred would want a boring normal funeral with everyone upset. I also can't believe George would let that happen.<strong>

**So the promised explanation as to why it took so long. I am REALLY sorry by the way. At first I simply had writers block which I'm sure you understand can be a pain in the arse. Then just as I was managing to get idea's back into my head I started University as a Maths student and was so overwhelmed by all the new things that I kinda forgot as I tried to take it all in. Then came the worst part. Coursework. Seriously anyone who thinks Maths students don't have to do coursework is wrong. I've handed in 10 pieces over the last month or two and still have another 3 on me to do but they're not till after christmas. **

**I've finally managed to find the time to finish this chapter which has been half wrote since september over the last few weeks and I'm so glad I got it done and I can hopefully write another couple over the xmas period.**

**A huge thanks to all thoes who have reviewed in the past and also to thoes who's HarryXGinny fanfics i have read in the last few weeks for inspiration.**

**If anyone has a suggestion for things they can do during the summer before Hogwarts please let me know as I only have one or two idea's and a few things that are definate and I don't like skipping too much time out.**

**Ok that was a massive authors note. Hope you all loved the chapter.**

**Baueros XX**


End file.
